lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Swamps(Lost Alpha)
|image =SwampsCut1.jpg |imagedesc = A warm welcome from the Military |level = |factions = Bandits Loners Military |locations = *Bandit Hamlet *Loner Hamlet *Tuzla Tunnel |buildings =*Bandit Hut |leader = |doctor = |technicians= Doc |merchants = |characters = Doc |loot = Mercenary suit |quests = |notes = }} is a major location in the standalone Mod S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *The level draws almost exclusively upon the cut level Swamp (build 1935) but without a Military ground presence. *All three entry/exit points lie on the eastern side of the map, with transit to Outskirts through the north-east gate, Dead City through the east gate and Yantar through the south-eastern gate. *Various wildlife populates the level, mostly consisting of Swampbeast and a lone Comet anomaly near the center of the map, some Boar concentrations here and there and several Bloodsucker spawns, one further over to the tunnel and a pair nearer to the Bandit Hamlet. Some of the Swampbeast might be heard triggering the minefields around a crashed chopper. Locations Bandit Hamlet * The Bandit Hamlet is located in the west corner of the map and populated by a small group of Bandits. Loner Hamlet *The Loner Hamlet is located to the north-west of the level with the Bandit Hut east of the location. Tuzla Tunnel * The Tuzla Tunnel is accessible in this Mod but has little there to interest most stalkers. Notable Buildings Bandit Hut * Located in the north corner of the map, east of the Loner Hamlet, and occupied by a small group of Bandits. Gameplay *The player first enters the level from Yantar and engages in a chase sequence with another Military chopper. Chopper can be easily dispatched off by rifle grenade launcher in two hits while hiding in the little house near the entrance to the swamps area. *When the player reaches the central roadway, the chase gets called off allowing the player some respite. *One possible strategy is to run close to the eastern fence (avoiding the Springboard anomaly that the player is placed right next to when entering the level) and try to reach the road by the shortest and fastest land path. *Hiding in the reed banks is a possibility but not always convenient. Wading through the swamps is usually suicidal unless the chopper is poorly positioned during a pass. *The sole objective is to meet Doc to gain repair items that are required by Sakharov back in Yantar. *During this sequence, the route Yantar => Dead City => Swamps is prescribed "by the Military" to prevent avoidance of the chase. *There are some minor minefields around the Loner Hamlet and the Bandits are easily avoided. *One exploit can be employed to mitigate the airborne threat to the player. For this to be effective the player needs to make a slight detour when entering the Dead City level for the first time (after talking to Sakharov), not go directly to the Cultural Center but proceed to the Swamps transition instead. This lands the player at the middle entrance on the roadway to a broken bridge. Proceed north-west for a short distance and the "leave him alone" voiceover will be triggered effectively ending the chase before it begins later in the game when the Yantar => Swamps route becomes open to the player. Notable Loot * x2 5.45x39mm BP rounds (in the BTR-70 APC abandoned near the main road) * x1 Obokan, x1 Medkit, x3 Bandages (in the attic of one of the abandoned houses located near the Bandit Hut) Gallery SwampsCut3.jpg|Well, this is awkward... loc_swamps_1.png|Destroyed bridge loc_swamps_2.png|Doc's base at night in the Swamps. loc_swamps_3.png|Beautiful sunshine over the bridge. loc_swamps_4.png|Watchtower at night. Bloodsucker (Swamps, Lost Alpha).jpg|Such a beautiful specimen... BTR-70 APC with 5.45x39mm BP rounds (Swamps, Lost Alpha).jpg|BTR-70 APC with 5.45x39mm BP rounds Category:Lost Alpha Locations